Valentin Veselay
Valentin Veselay is an English immigrant from Russia. He is among one of the many ghouls currently being smuggled into London. Personality & Behavior Valentin is a man of few word's, who always stands up for what he believes is right. However, despite this self-righteous behavior doesn't mean that he is any saint either. To some he's a loyal friend who would sooner catch the bullet for someone rather than see them die. For others, he is a cold and often unforgiving man who dwells too much on the past actions of others. Some might call him a hero for his better moments, but in the words of Valentin himself, "I hate romantics". From an early childhood spent in the cold streets of Moscow, Valentin learned the meaning of friendship. Although now, his language may bar him from the luxury of meaningful conversation, there are certain things he will always admire of people. Hard-working attitudes and dogged loyalty have always been things that moved Valentin, which some may say reflects on his thoughts of what he himself would like to be. He detests the weak and pitiful, mostly due to the cruel nature of the ghoul's world, but he strangely finds himself around people who need help the most. Perhaps it is because of his own tendency to protect life, no matter how small it may be. Yet, Valentin is not always wanting to put his life on the line, and in fact refrains from it around complete strangers. He is loyal and amiable, but only to those that he trusts. This often puts him at odds with himself, as he's never sure what exactly is the right decision. His altruistic tendencies could even be questioned, especially in the heat of battle where Valentin frequently resorts to under-handed tactics if only for a momentary advantage. To him, it doesn't matter what other people think of him so long as it means living another day. No matter where he goes, Valentin always carries a pack of cigarettes with him. He hates smoking, but has a habit of doing so in situations that call for action. Although it's unsure if the tobacco has an effect on Valentin given his ghoul biology, it seems to keep him level-headed much like a placebo would. Valentin is originally from Russia, where he lived as one of the countless ghouls in its many streets. He speaks fluent, and almost gentle Russian like a refined man would. However, his English is at best broken and can come off as very rough and aggressive. While he can read and understand basic words and sentences, he is not so adept with the many and varying adjectives of the English language which he sees as pointless. Appearance Valentin is a tall and light-weight individual with the body of a boxer. He looks to be within his age range, and has sporting, hazel eyes. His features are rather well-defined, and mature giving him an air of class. He has a short, black hair that always seems to be tousled, with simple sideburns and just enough chin hair to constitute a goatee. No matter what time of day, Valentin was always noted for usually having a serious expression or something of the like. Valentin doesn't care much for how he looks, preferring to wear what feels comfortable and sturdy to him. Because of this, you won't find him wearing much outside of his glasses, with a T-shirt and jeans. Kagune Valentin has a smaller, and underdeveloped koukaku kagune. It sprouts from beneath his left shoulder blade and wraps up to the top of his left shoulder before running along the length of his arm. The shoulder of the kagune is a segmented piece, similar in width and form to Sode, a kind of Japanese armor. The kagune ends and conforms to the shape of Valentin's hand, with three claws jutting out between his knuckles that are around 5" in length. Attributes Role-play Library Casual * Spars/battles * Storyline *